The Ponderings of a Princess
by Freiness
Summary: Told from the perspective of Princess Celestia, this is the sequel to my previous story "The Ponderings of a Draconequus" (which can be found here: /s/8959268/1/The-Ponderings-of-a-Draconequus ) Rated T just for safety's sake
1. Chapter 1

**The Ponderings of a Princess**

Chapter 1: Celestia's Secret

I'M BAAACK! Yes I am aware that this is several YEARS late. I'm so sorry everypony, but life got in the way of my stories

I own nothing! (but the idea)

A/N: This story happens during and after my story "The Ponderings of a Draconequus" and is in Celestia's POV. Enjoy my awesome followers! Some of you have submitted some pretty awesome ideas, so read below and see if you can spot yours.

Alone in my royal chambers, I find (once again) that I can't sleep. I know that if I try, my only dreams will be of…him. The only creature I've ever been able to love even when we were young I knew that he would be my one true love. My Discord. As I pace my chambers, I wander to the balcony over looking the gardens where Discord's statue (again) resides. Maybe I could pay him just one more visit; it's not like he knows how I feel. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of him "Discord?" I quietly ask at the statue. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you and the magic inside you. I know you may not believe me Discord, but I believe that there is good inside you." I can feel myself blush and I wonder if he can see that. "One more thing." I say as I lean up and lightly kiss his check. "Good night Discord, I hope you were able to listen to what I said." I hope that now I can get some sleep after "talking" to him. Maybe Twilight and her friends could help get the good magic out of him; Fluttershy would be the perfect pony for the job. By treating him as a friend he'll realize just how important friendship and maybe even romance is. I'd better send her a letter right away, and a letter to the guards to let them know that Discord's "statue" will be taking a trip down to Ponyville. Yes, this might just work.

*** The Next Day ***

I woke up at sunrise with half a dozen guards waiting by my door, together we all head off towards the palace gardens and the labyrinth that contains Discord. "Be careful," I tell them "I want him intact for the journey down to Ponyville." I watch as the guards rope the statue and I mildly cringe as they unceremoniously drop him into the chariot that will take him to Ponyville. As we begin the descent down to my favorite little village I start to mildly panic, what if Twilight and her friends discover my other wish for when Discord is released? What if Discord…rejects me? My panic greatens as I feel the chariot his solid ground, we've landed. Well, here goes nothing.

A/N: I can seriously never apologize enough for keeping all you lovelies waiting for what, 4 years? I promise chapter 2 will not take that long to write.

R & R pretty please


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Ponyville

**The Ponderings of a Princess**

Chapter 2: Back to Ponyville

A/N: Thank you to the guests who have commented:

Guest 1: I'm so sorry this fic is so late! Thank you for your patience

Guest 2: Boom! Here's another chapter

As always I own nothing but the twisted, awesome-ish idea. And everything in this fic is told from Celestia's POV. Everypony got it? Good. Here we go:

As we land in Ponyville I continue to panic hoping that Twilight and her friends don't notice. As I look around, I notice that the pony I most needed help from was missing, Fluttershy. I try to keep a calm appearance as Twilight completely loses her composure at seeing one of the greatest foes her and her friends ever faced return. I decide to tell the ponies a half truth, that "I have use for Discord's magic" and I ask for Fluttershy. For she alone could make him see that friendship is a magic in and of itself. I see the doubt in the other ponies' faces in Fluttershy's ability to reform him. As Fluttershy arrives, I explain what I need of her and what I believe she is capable of in making friends with Discord. I wish them luck and head back to Canterlot.

Once back home I realize that my heart has been pounding in my chest for hours, it's amazing that no one was able to hear it. I go to the throne room and leave Luna in charge for the rest of the day, I need to shake off all of these feelings. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Discord last night, maybe I shouldn't have brought him back down to Ponyville, maybe I shouldn't think about what could happen between…us? As I leave the throne room, I can tell that Luna senses that something is off with me, but like a nice sister she doesn't pry for information. Yet. I don't think about where I want to walk, I just let my hooves take me. Soon enough I find myself back in the palace gardens and staring at where Discord's statue used to be and I feel tears run down my cheeks. What if he doesn't love me? What if this whole idea backfires? I try to stop my thoughts, but even the most confident princesses sometimes doubt themselves and fate's plans. I lie down in the grass in front of the now empty pedestal where Discord stood, and began to calm down. Discord's fate and my future (if I have one) with him now lay in Fluttershy's hooves. The one thought that clings in my head as a beacon of hope that if something would have gone wrong, Twilight would have written to me saying that it was impossible to change him. Could there be…hope?


	3. Chapter 3: Cadence to the Rescue Part 1

**The Ponderings of a Princess**

Chapter 3: Cadence to the Rescue Part 1

A/N: Thank you to all who have commented, I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload in a while (extended stays in the hospital will do that to you). But I'm back and perhaps Princess Cadence is just the pony to help calm our regal Celestia's worries…..let's find out.

I own nothing! (just the story idea…oh and the Royal Aide: Sebastian)

This chapter will also be a two-parter….for the sake of drama of course

After a good night's rest, I felt like my normal self for the first time in the past few days. As I finished getting ready for my day, my Royal Aide, Sebastian, knocked on my door with the day's schedule. First and foremost was the Equestria Royal Summit, if anything could get my mind off you-know-who, surely that would. As I walked down the halls of the Canterlot Palace, my little sister Luna walked up next to me. "Did you sleep well sister?" she asks. I lightly sigh, "Yes little sister, it's been awhile since I've been able to rest so well." Out of the corner of my eye I can see her smile, and my heart stops. She has the power to enter dreams! As if knowing my thoughts, Luna looks up at me with a genuine smile, "Oh, don't worry big sister, I've made it a point to never invade your dreams, they're too weird." I stop in my tracks. "What do you mean, weird?" "I mean they're chaotic, they don't make sense even to me. I know most dreams don't have any rhyme, reason, or order to them, but I can usually see any hidden meaning. Yours, they have none of that, it seems like they're chaotic for the sake of being chaotic. Simply put, your dreams give me a headache so I won't go near them." I lean down to nuzzle her, even after everything she did as Nightmare Moon, my little sister Luna always tells the truth. Breakfast progresses without much incident, but Luna's words keep coming back to me, that my dreams are chaotic without any meaning, yet I can never remember my dreams. Even the bad ones. I try to shake the feelings and thoughts of chaos off, I cannot afford to be distracted by HIM today.

As the dignitaries and royalty arrive for the Summit my staff brings their belongings to their rooms in the palace and they can be free to mingle in the gardens for an informal tea that we host beforehand so the newcomers can get acquainted with everyone and old friends can catch up. I exchange pleasantries with the guests and spot a familiar friend in the crowd, I decide to politely make my way to Princess Cadence. If anyone could make me feel at ease about everything going on in Ponyville, it'd be her. "Cadence, my dear friend, it's been too long." "Celestia! It's so good to see you." As we chat, I ask if we could find a more private spot to converse in. As we pass by where Discord's statue used to be, Cadence stops. "Wasn't Discord trapped here?" I silently gulp. "He was, I had him transported to Ponyville so Twilight Sparkle and her friends could reform him to use his magic for good." I turn around and see Cadence standing and gaping at me. "You, what? But Discord's dangerous! It took you and Luna YEARS to finally capture him. And, granted it only took Twilight and her friends a few days to capture him, he's still incredibly dangerous. Why would you knowingly release him?" "I love him."

Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN! I did say this was going to be a two-parter didn't I? I promise the next chapter will be up over the weekend, have a good night everypony!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ponderings of a Princess**

Chapter 4: Cadence to the Rescue Part 2

A/N: Sorry that this is a few days late everypony, we had a comic con here at home over the weekend and this author got her geek on and over did it. But I'm back and Cadence has come to Celestia's rescue…you know, hopefully. As usual I don't own anything (just the idea and Celestia's Royal Aide).

Previously on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic The Ponderings of a Princess Celestia is the host of Equestria's Royal Summit and has confessed to Princess Cadence that she has a rather selfish reason for reforming Discord: she loves him. And now…on two part 2.

"You…love him?" Cadence asked Celestia as they were standing in the Canterlot Palace Gardens. "Yes. I do." Celestia replied. "Seeing him again when he broke free renewed feelings I had for him eons ago, feelings I thought were nothing more than a young pony's infatuation." Cadence has a unique ability to let others see love instead of hatred, but she also knows true love when she looks deep at a pony's heart, and she knew Celestia was telling the truth. "What are you going to do? Does Luna know? Does Discord know?" Celestia held up a hoof, "One at a time Cadence. I don't know what I'm going to do, now I'm just trying to remain calm to our guests. I don't know what Discord feels, I never have, he's always been so closed off, almost like he doesn't want to know what his feelings mean. Luna doesn't know, as far as I can tell. She said something very strange in the corridor while we were on our way to breakfast. That even though she can travel through other ponies' dreams, she stays away from mine." "Why is that?" Cadence asked. "She said that they were chaotic for the sake of being chaotic. There was no rhyme or reason to them at all." Celestia looked at her friend and saw that Cadence was deep in thought. "Do you remember any of your dreams Celestia?" "No, not since before Nightmare Moon." Cadence's expression became more thoughtful, "Could it be Discord? I mean chaos for the sake of chaos sounds like something he's capable of. He could be trying to reach you through your dreams, maybe you don't remember them because your subconscious doesn't want you to get your hopes up about him? Anything is possible, although my gut says that things are better left to Twilight and her friends right now. Just like now, your guests are probably wondering where you snuck off to." Celestia sighed, everything Cadence had said made sense. "You're right, it's almost time to start the first meeting of this year's summit. Shall we?"

As the meeting adjourned, Celestia felt Cadence's words sink in that maybe Discord was in her dreams and her mind just didn't want to consider it a possibility, and Cadence was right, things were better left to Twilight and the others especially Fluttershy right now. There was nothing she could do about anything now, just rule Equestria and wait. The one real comfort that she felt was that nothing could have gone terribly wrong since Twilight hadn't sent her a letter asking her guards to pick up his stone statue. Yet.

After a formal dinner, the guests all adjourned to their rooms within the palace and Celestia made her way to her chambers with Sebastian her aide walking behind her. "You have a rather full agenda tomorrow your Majesty. I'll have one of the maids bring you some tea to help you sleep." "Thank you, Sebastian, have a good night." He bowed low "Good night your Majesty." After Celestia closed the door, she went out to her balcony, her favorite spot to read and wait for a maid to bring her some bedtime tea. As she read, Cadence's calming words reassured her that everything was probably fine in Ponyville, and she could drift off peacefully to sleep after sipping her tea.

Alright everypony! This has been part 2 of Cadence calming Celestia down, and our love-sick princess is finally getting some much-needed rest. Next chapter to be up soon! R&R please! I love you all!


End file.
